Line of The Rulers
How to become a ruler since you were part of the line? The next in lines can only become one if the person fully embraces her/his true powers and learns how to use it very well. There are 3 exceptions: Lightness '''and '''Darkness (mostly because the Energy and the Repulse elements) and Empathy (which is the most notable one). In each exceptions, the person can be in line right after being "one with the element" and the titles for them are Lord and Lady respectively. So far, Mabel and Cobby are the only people to be awarded as the leaders of a non-exception element and crowned. Cobby was also the first awarded as the leader of an exception element. The ceremony should be in the next in line's home place and every people must be aware about it. Without a ruler or a leader, the main sources would collapse and that to end reality for life. It was revealed that Eloisa is aware and was the preacher to Mabel's and Cobby's Leadership Ceremony, but Mabel can also skip the queen part and only become the one she gives an idea. But after finding happiness and the needs of the Crystal and Fire Sumokis, she decided to take the title again but she does like to go outside and can be called if help. (in The Sumokis' New Home). Cobby also keep the title of Lord, only for the others' sake, but however he believed that this title is suitable for him. The exception powers are almost impossible to get, since whoever gets at least 50% total control will become the main source of all the elements. Cobby was first to control this since Darkness, but this power almost corrupted him, and because Lauren's story, he was sent to Pluto. The Cymbio, Eloisa, Khirra and James saved him and went back on Earth. Eloisa had to make an operation to get rid of the Dark tentacles which were almost to affect his heart. (The heart must be always pure, if not, the bearer will lose his place in the line. Sadly, this happened to 90% of the people who tried to control Darkness. This is why there are only two Darkness elemental leaders and Cobby was unofficial due to his heart after almost turning dark and evil.) Despite being one of the exception power, the Crystal '''powers are more easier to find (via Crystal Sumokis) and has more attributions similar to the non-exception powers rather than the exception ones, as stating this is unofficial. This is why it wasn't credited in the exception power list above. However, the title are still Lord and Lady. Mabel was the first (The rest of the quads become powerful as her because they were bitten only once, and also gain the first step of controlling it, but the quadruplets will be taking each others' roles if one of them abdicates. But, Mabel is better than them because she is the first). Lauren, Martha's alter ego, ghastly tried to obtain crystal powers by telling that if someone gains the crystal powers, they would result danger and hurt anyone, but this was revelated to be false in Season 1 (and also in Seasons 4 and 5 of Gumbapedia and also Burned), also can be healed by warm love. This element is too mystical and rare and it gives difficulty to control, but the quadruplets already gained control of it and were able to make benefits from it, except Mabel is also seen doing it many times than her younger quads, has her own personal main source (Martha with her sister-like love on her, because their hearts are connected), her own magical gown and her own palace. This is a possibility that other characters to gain this power in the future. (Like the dark elements, the person who has the crystal powers must be warm heart or a kind heart in order o make that powers protect and serve the powers, just like Mabel, but the others are too much sassy and demanding to become more of being protected) Martha and Cobby can be also part of the line as the '''Lady of Light and Energy, and Lord of Dark and Repulse respectively. Cobby became aware of his powers (this is possible that he may be technically stronger than Mabel) because he can control the most powerful element ever: Void. Lauren tried to take his powers as telling the Keotopians, Leopardians and the Ceres citizens that he became evil (Being an evil power, Darkness can turn the bearer in evil if he/she will be not able to control it entirely) and people revolted against him, exiling him on Pluto, as in Darkness. Eloisa, despite being the Queen (or Ruler) of Keotopia, a planet which population believe and use magic and elements, hasn't got any important power (but helped Cobby to "purify", meaning that she may know about the elements). Faith, however, is an important person in both Element and Mirror Nymphs history, as the first ghost-Mirror Nymphs hybrid, the first Mirror Nymph who gave birth to a hybrid, and the first turquoise Mirror Nymph (maybe due to hybrization). Her "almost perfect" personality (Faith used to have a miserable life as a alive person and also as a ghost, but this didn't altered her kindness) resulted in gaining the power of Empathy, which was passed to her son Harry and Cobby will learn about this right after meeting him in the special Cobby and Harry. This meeting will change his life. The old tradition was known by Eloisa, learned by her mother. The old tradition is, when someone is crowned, they must be properly mannered, wear the ceremonial outfit, must be in proper balance of standing and always smile and wave or meet like a queen/king. But the quads, Martha and Cobby, who were forced to, don't feel so fine about the tradition and changed it to be very kind-hearted, brave (like playing and going to adventures) and very right of people they want, decide what to wear always but only if it really interested, always have everyone the happiest days. Lines of Former Rulers (with order of Elements; the formerly are reasoned) 'Fire Elemental' First: King Agdar, joined with Queen Gerda. (deceased, eaten by a wave and was capsized) Second: Misty the Witch (deceased, defeated in a battlefield) Third: Bonita Ferna (ancestor of Ina, deceased in a flood) Fourth: Afo (deceased, died in a rainfall) Fifth: Queen Flame (deceased, murdered by a wizard) Sixth: Ina Ferna (deceased, killed in water and forms into Mabel) 'Water Elemental' First: Queen Marina, joined with King Splash (deceased, for unknown reasons) Second: Coral (deceased, eaten by a colossal squid while having an expedition) Third: Rano (deceased, killed in a battlefield, along with Misty) Fourth: Tornado (deceased, murdered by a Anti-Material elemental) Fifth: Mary-Kate Grande (deceased, died in a lightning) 'Earth Elemental' First: King Boulder, joined with Queen Terra and Princess Pebble. (deceased, the same fate with King Agdar and Queen Gerda happened to them) Second: Terra the Second (deceased, dehydration) Third: Flora (adoptive daughter of Terra II, deceased, died in an earthquake) Fourth: Tany (deceased, volcanic eruption) Fifth: Princess Terrene (deceased, dehydration) 'Air Elemental' First: Breeze (deceased, died in a blizzard to freezing to death) Second: Rivatra (deceased, aging) Third: Aerinus (deceased, died in an earthquake) 'Magnetism Elemental' First: 'Sand Elemental' 'Lava Elemental' 'Clouds Elementals' 'Ice Elemental' 'Nature Elemental' 'Light Elemental' 'Darkness Elemental' 'Energy Elemental' 'Repulse Elemental' 'Crystal Elemental' 'Empathy Elemental' 'Anti-Material Elemental' 'Void Elemental' Next in Line to the Gems Mabel: Accomplished and was crowned to become the leader, but it's too modern of being queen (as she said, then finally accepts it after using the palace for the Crystal and Fire Sumokis' new home). Only so far she reached this. Becomes the queen of fire, lava and crystal, also Lady of dust, emotions, weather and sand (only mix when being nervous and too afraid or worried). (100%) Purriana: Has not yet reached but she needs to always understand the meaning of the powers she have. Will become queen/leader of water, ice and crystal .(around 90%) Martha: Hasn't discovered this as she wasn't crowned. Will become queen/leader of magnetism and plasma, and Lady of Light and Energy.(less than 50%, but in late season 1, it will increase at more than 90%) Gumball: Hasn't completely learned yet his powers but he is somewhat ready to become one. Will become king/leader of air, wind and crystal.(50%) Rayona: Is near to reach it, but still to learn. Will become queen/leader of earth, nature and crystal .(65%) Cobby: Might learn about his powers in mid Season 1. Will become king/leader of wood, metal and Void, and Lord of Dark and Repulse. (currently 10%, in Season 2 it might increase even 100%) Patterns of Each Persons The patterns can be given to the persons who control hot, respectively cold and nature powers only when the season in which Solstice and Equinox are going to be must happen in the day with the opposite power due to a legend. There are the most proper days for giving the patterns: *Fire and Lava Elementals - Winter Solstice *Water and Ice Elementals - Summer Solstice *Earth and Nature Elementals - Autumn/Fall Equinox *Air and Clouds Elementals - Spring Equinox *Darkness Elemental - The midday *Light Elemental - The midnight *Mabel: Was crowned queen in December 22, in the Winter Solstice (wasn't in the Summer Solstice due to the legend and because of her powers) *Cobby: Will be crowned in Season 1, May 24, in the Summer Solstice (was going to be in the Winter Solstice but was cancelled) *Martha: Will be crowned at midnight in the episode Invisible, in the Season 2. * Purriana: Will be crowned in the future, around mid season 1. * Rayona: Will be crowned in the future, around mid-late season 1. * Gumball: Will be crowned in the future, around late season 1-early season 2. Trivia *Mabel is the first person who is crowned as the main source, but she wants to only be called the leader. Meaning that she is the first teen to become part of her element in the entire series. Following that, she and Cobby can use magic as their personal outfit. *Martha was also too sassy but very sisterly to Mabel, in Burned. Maybe because they're very close to each other. *Purriana, Rayona and Gumball know singing with their crystal powers, albeit glitchy, but can do their magical outfits with no problem. However, Mabel can sing correct. *Mabel also includes of being protective to other people (for example Martha), mostly due to Lauren's story. * Mabel is the first to create her own palace and her own companion (Inferna - a lantern). **The second is Cobby (his companion's name is Perrault and is a dark creature). **The third is Martha, who has two companions (Toast - light creature and Marshmallow - magnetic creature) **Cobby also obtains a empathetic creature (whom he named "Harry Jr." after his late grandfather) after his coronation as Lord of Empathy. **Mabel's quadruplet sibings also have their own companions before even being coronated as the powers' respective rulers (Purriana - China, water creature; Rayona - Giusy, earth creature and Gumball - Frog, air creature) Category:Elements